List of deaths
The following is a list of deaths in the Sonic games, including robots. Those who are debatable will be specified. "Destroyed in battle" means with jump attacks, Homing attacks, Spin Dashes, or, in Knuckles's case, punches. Before Sonic the Hedgehog *Chief Pachacamac - Killed by Chaos (shown in Sonic Adventure) *Maria - Shot by GUN soldiers (mentioned in Sonic Adventure 2, shown in Shadow the Hedgehog) *Professor Gerald Robotnik - Executed by GUN (mentioned in Sonic Adventure 2) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Silver Sonic - Destroyed in battle by Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Fire Breath - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Big Shaker - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Tunnelbot - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Bowling Spin - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails (mostly getting its weapon to smash into its weak point) *Big Icedus - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Twin Hammer - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails Sonic & Knuckles *Hey Ho - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Gapsule - Tricked by Sonic into destroying himself with his ball and chain *Stone Guardian - Knocked into the quicksand by Sonic (or tricked into jumping into the quicksand) and exploded *Heat Arms - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Red Eye - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Death Ball - Destroyed by Sonic flipping the gravity to send his bombs crashing into him *Hey Ho (2) - Destroyed in battle by Knuckles *Gapsule (2) - Tricked by Knuckles into destroying himself with his ball and chain *Stone Guardian (2) - Sent falling into the quicksand by Knuckles and exploded *Heat Arms (2) - Destroyed in battle by Knuckles *Egg Robo - Destroyed by Mecha Sonic with a Spin Dash *Mecha Sonic - Destroyed in battle by Knuckles Sonic CD *Metal Sonic - Smashed into a wall while racing/fighting Sonic and fell over the edge. He was later revived by Eggman. Tails Adventure *Doctor Fukurokov - Boulder pushed on his head by Tails with a remote robot. *Speedy the Kukku - Destroyed by Tails with bombs *Grand Battle Kukku 15th - Destroyed by Tails with bombs Sonic Chaos *Great Bane Motora Gold - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Dangerous Ball Tower - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Hopping Egg Vulcan - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Kamando MAX - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Bouncer - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails Sonic Triple Trouble *Tart Turtle - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Marve Shupopolus Gou - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Wood Buttarundor - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails *Giga Thomas - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Tails Sonic Labyrinth *Mecha Gorilla - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Kani Pearl - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Needle Man - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Smiley Bomb - Destroyed in battle by Sonic Sonic Adventure *E-103 Delta - Destroyed by Gamma with missiles *E-104 Epsilon - Destroyed by Gamma with missiles *E-105 Zeta - Killed when Gamma destroyed his cannons with missiles *E-101 Beta - Destroyed by Gamma with missiles *E-102 Gamma - Allowed Beta to hit him with a missile, destroying him to release the bird trapped inside him *ZERO - Destroyed by Amy hitting his weak point with her hammer Sonic Adventure 2 *King Boom Boo - Destroyed in battle by Knuckles *Egg Golem - Killed by Eggman shooting his weak point with missiles *Biolizard - As Finalhazard, killed by Shadow striking his weak point while Super Shadow Sonic Advance 2 *Mecha Knuckles - Destroyed in battle by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Shadow the Hedgehog *Black Doom - As Devil Doom, killed by Shadow shooting Chaos Spear at his eye. Non-canon *Dr. Eggman - Killed by Shadow striking him with his fist Sonic Riders *E-10000R - Presumably killed by the turbulence of Tails's Extreme Gear. (Debatable, as he is in the race that follows) *Babylon Guardian - Destroyed when Sonic smashed his bottle. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *SCR-HD - As Master Core: ABIS, destroyed when Sonic knocked him backward into black holes of his creation. Sonic Rush Adventure *Ghost Rex - Destroyed in battle by Sonic. *Ghost Pendulum - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Ghost Kraken - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Ghost Pirate - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Blaze *Ghost Whale - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Blaze *Ghost Condor - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Blaze *Ghost Titan - Destroyed in battle by Sonic and Blaze *Captain Whisker - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan blown up by Sonic and Blaze *Johnny - Presumably killed in explosion of Ghost Titan *Mini and Mum - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Duke of Soleanna - Killed in explosion caused by Solaris. This was prevented when Elise went back in time and killed Solaris before he could awaken. *Egg Cerberus - Controlled by Sonic to smash into a wall. (Was presumably erased when Solaris was killed) *Egg Genesis - Defeated by Silver and flew at him kamikaze style before he exploded. (Was presumably erased when Solaris was killed) *Princess Elise - Killed when the Egg Carrier malfunctioned and crashed. Was spared from this fate when Sonic traveled back in time to save her. *Dr. Eggman - Possibly killed when the Egg Carrier crashed, although this is debatable since he had enough time to fight Sonic and could have escaped. Either way Sonic's time travel prevented this. *Blaze the Cat - Disintegrated herself in order to destroy Iblis. This was prevented when Solaris was killed, and Iblis and Mephiles erased. *Iblis - Sealed inside Blaze, and was killed along with her when she destroyed herself. This was prevented when Mephiles awakened Iblis in the present. *Sonic the Hedgehog - Killed by Mephiles shooting an energy wave through him. He was revived by Elise with the Chaos Emeralds, and the event itself would later be erased. *Solaris - Destroyed in battle by Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. This turned time back 10 years... *Solaris - When he was a flame 10 years ago, he was blown out by Princess Elise, who traveled from the future. This also erased his future selves from existence: **Iblis **Mephiles the Dark Sonic Rivals 2 *Ifrit - Destroyed in battle by Shadow and Metal Sonic *Metal Sonic 3.0 - Presumed killed by Shadow and Metal Sonic, both because they were the only ones unable to get through the portal, and because Eggman Nega would have turned to him for help before his enemies, Silver and Espio *Eggman Nega - Trapped in the Ifrit's dimension when the Ifrit got his legs caught under rubble; abandoned by Silver and Espio; portal was closed from the inside by Shadow and Metal Sonic (can only be opened from the outside). As he has not appeared in a canon game since, he presumably died of starvation or, given how hot the Ifrit's dimension must be, dehydration, by the time of Sonic Unleashed. Sonic Unleashed *Dark Moray - Destroyed in battle by Sonic (in werehog form, with punches) *Dark Guardian - Destroyed in battle by Sonic in werehog form *Dark Gaia - Killed when Sonic smashed through his center eye while in Super form. (Debatable, as Professor Pickle speculates he may have survived, or at least his dark power still exists) Sonic Colors *Big Boy - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Captain Jelly - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Refreshinator - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Admiral Jelly - Destroyed in battle by Sonic Sonic Generations *Metal Sonic - Destroyed by Classic Sonic with a powerful kick. (Debatable) *Time Eater - Destroyed when Sonic and Classic Sonic smashed through his core while in Super form Sonic Lost World *Zazz - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Zomom - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Master Zik - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Zeena - Destroyed in battle by Sonic *Zor - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic activating a switch *Zavok - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic hitting explosive blocks at him Note: Eggman mentions a plan to control the six Zeti again which leaves open slight possibility of their survival, though it could be he didn't know of their fate or was planning to revive them.